Hogan's Heroes: Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: Hogan, his men, and Klink's daughter must prove the kommandant's innocence when he is framed and arrested for the sabotage of an important train filled with ammo headed for the Western Front. With very little clues, the gang begins to worry where this crook is located and if they'll find him in time for Klink's sake.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Alright, now does everyone know their jobs?" Hogan asked, tucking his loaded pistol into its holster. He and his men were all dressed in their blacks and reviewing the plan for tonight's assignment: blowing up a train hauling 400 pounds of ammunition to the French Border. The German soldiers fighting on the Western Front had currently been struggling to get a hold of extra ammo for their firearms and weaponry, and Germany had finally been able to schedule a train drop off. And it was Hogan's goal to make sure the train never arrived.

"You and Kinch are to keep look out from beyond the forest near the train track. Louis, Andrew, and I are to go to the tracks, wire up the bombs, and set the timer and make it back to you two before time's up." Newkirk answered.

"Good," the colonel said, then turned to his youngest team member. "Carter, you know how long to set the bomb for?"

"Two hours on the dot, Colonel. That's 120 minutes or 7200 seconds if you convert it from hours." The technical sergeant replied, feeling proud about his exceptional knowledge in mathematics.

"Andrew, do us a favor and shut your yap before yah bore me to death," Newkirk said, with a growl.

"Focus, guys. We have exactly three hours to get this job done before that train leaves the station in Leipzig." Hogan ordered firmly.

"Hey, Colonel; you think we'll have enough time to watch the train go up in flames?" Carter asked. It always excited him to see his bombs in action.

Hogan smirked, knowing just how passionate the young man was of his work.

"Not tonight, but maybe the next assignment, Carter," he said, with a kind smile. The colonel looked down at his wrist and checked the time. 9:00PM. Showtime. "Well, we better start heading out. We got quite a walk ahead of us."

There was an exchange of nods around the room, then the men followed their commander up the fake tree stump and into the dark night of unknown danger. It took about an hour for the group of five to reach the train tracks and once at their destination, Hogan again turned to his men.

"Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, I want the job done as quick as possible. The train's leaving in another hour, and patrols are bound to double within the next half hour. Get in, wire the bombs, then get back here immediately afterwards. No detours or distractions, understood?" The colonel ordered.

"Yes, Sir," the three men in question said.

"Good. Alright, now get going. And good luck."

The trio took off from Hogan and Kinch and headed for the tracks. Once they arrived, Carter and Newkirk knelt down beside the railings, while LeBeau looked around for any Kraut patrols.

"Hey, how much ammo do you think they're sending on this train to France? Colonel Hogan made it seem like quite a bit," Carter said, trying to make conversation.

"Three, maybe four hundred pounds." Newkirk answered, taking an estimated guess.

"Four hundred _pounds_?! Is that much even _necessary_?"

"Have you heard the recent score from the Western Front? London 47, Krauts -5."

"I didn't know they started keeping scores in war. Do you know what Russia's is?"

The Englishman slowly turned his head towards the sergeant and glared at him.

"Andrew, shut up and wire the bombs before I tie you to the tracks as well," Newkirk said, aggravated with his friend's naivety.

The two continued on in silence and as they worked, LeBeau spotted a few shadowy figures from afar. A Kraut patrol.

"It's the bosche!" The little Frenchman whispered, harsh.

"Quick! Duck down behind the hill!" Newkirk called, soft.

The group hurried to one another, then dropped down on their stomachs to stay out of sight. Every once and awhile, Newkirk looked up, taking the role of leader, and checked to see if the coast was clear.

The patrol, three Gestapo men, thought they had heard a disturbance in the far distance. Growing curious, the trio made their way a bit closer to the train tracks to investigate. They got close enough to the point that Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter held their breaths.

"What? _Was ist es_?" One Gestapo man, a corporal asked.

"I thought I heard noise," the leader, a lieutenant said, scanning the area.

"What kind of noise, _Herr Leutnant_?" The third man, a sergeant asked.

"Like men talking. It sounded like it came from the west." The lieutenant answered, pointing ahead of him.

"Perhaps we should investigate further, _Herr Leutnant_ ," the corporal suggested, his eyes flicking from the direction his commander was pointing at and back at the man himself.

"It was probably just a raccoon. They're very active at this time of night," the sergeant said, a gruffness in his tone.

"What do we do, then?" The corporal asked.

"Go back to our posts. If I hear it again, we will come back and search further." The officer ordered.

"Yes, Sir," both enlisted men said.

The three Gestapo men made their way back into the forest, leaving Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter to themselves.

Once sure they were gone and out of hearing range, the trio all released a breath of air in relief.

" _Merci, mon Dieu_." The little Frenchman murmured.

"Let's get back to work...and no more talking unless it's an emergency." Newkirk warned.

Without another word, the three part-time prisoners went back to their duties and soon had the bombs timed and the tracks wired. They checked their work over once more for any possible errors, then made their way back to Hogan and Kinch, who were hiding behind a colossal bush and tree.

"Everything set?" The colonel asked.

"Two hours on the dot, Sir," Newkirk said, pulling his firearm out from its holster.

"Good. Let's head back to camp before someone notices we're missing." Hogan remarked.

"Right," all four of Hogan's men said.

The five set out on their destination and silently made their way through the night.

* * *

Back in the safety of their barracks, Hogan and his men stood at the window in between Carter and Newkirk's and Kinch and LeBeau's bunk, which hid the entrance to their underground tunnel network. All five were anxious for the moment the explosion would go off and make as much noise as fireworks on the 4th of July.

"Boy, Colonel, I sure can't wait to hear that thing go up in flames!" Carter cried, with excitement. He started making explosion noises, suddenly hit with a burst of energy.

Hogan silently chuckled, then cocked his head to the left slightly.

"That train's going in three...two…" Newkirk was cut off before he ever got to one by a loud boom, several more explosions, and the ground shaking like a seven point Richter scale earthquake had gone off. Flames and fumes could be seen from beyond the horizon hidden by the forest. The initial impact of the explosions were so intense, it knocked Hogan and his men off their feet and onto the ground of the barracks. Once the shaking had past, the five got to their feet, brushed themselves off, then turned to one another with wide grins, the colonel with the biggest one of all.

"Good work, guys," Hogan said, filled with pride.

As the five were about to celebrate their victory, the door to their barracks slammed open, and Schultz came bolting in for dear life.

"Earthquake! Earthquake! _Nehmen Sie Deckung! Nehmen Sie Deckung_!" The big sergeant cried, trying to fit himself underneath the table in the main area.

"Relax, Schultz; it was a sabotage attack by the Allies," Kinch said calmly, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets.

Schultz slowly emerged from the table and looked at Hogan and his core unit in terror.

"You mean...there's no earthquake?" He questioned.

"Come on, Schultz. When have you heard of an earthquake happening in Germany?" Carter remarked, giving a small grin.

Schultz sighed and nodded.

"Perhaps you're right, Carter...how did you know that was a sabotage attack by the Allies?" The German guard was beginning to feel a chill run up and down his spine. Hogan was about to answer, when Schultz cut him off. "Wait a minute. Forgeeet it. I hear nothing...I know _noooothing_!" And with that, he walked out of the barracks and made his way back to his post without another word.

The colonel stared at the door for a bit longer, then turned to face his men again.

"Well," He said. "I say it's time for us to head to bed. Roll call's in another three hours."

"Well, I can always dream of getting a full eight hours of sleep," Newkirk said, with a sigh.

LeBeau scoffed at the comment.

"I need at least _ten_ hours of sleep before I can properly do anything." He answered.

Hogan, with a hand on his hip, shook his head while smiling, then made his way towards the small room in the corner for the evening.

Their commander turning in for the night, the four enlisted men followed suit, jumped into their bunks, and fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow would bring more than they had intended to find.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Schultz! Reeepoooooooort!" Klink bellowed, walking down the steps of his office and towards his sergeant-of-the-guard. When he arrived, Schultz gave his commander a strong salute, getting one back from the man himself.

" _Herr Kommandant_ , all prisoners present and accounted for." The fluffy sergeant reported.

"Very good, Schultz. Gentlemen, General Burkhalter is coming later today for an important meeting, and I do not want any funny business to go on during his visit." Klink began.

"Kommandant, you've been listening to Schultz too much," Hogan said, giving a smile filled with mischief.

"Colonel Hogan, I want you _especially_ to behave. If my orders are not followed to the fullest, the entire barracks will lose two weeks worth of recreational activity!"

All fifteen men moaned and became upset at the threat.

"Kommandant, that's cruel and indecent punishment! It's a violation of the Geneva Convention!" The American officer argued.

"My threat withstands, Hogan. You can't change my mind this time. General Burkhalter will be here soon, and I expect complete cooperation. Got it?" Klink replied, his tone more serious than usual.

The men of barracks two gave another moan, but one of surrender.

"Diiissssssmiiiiiiiissssed," the kommandant said, with a salute, then turned on his boot and made his way back to his office with Schultz following behind him.

The prisoners disbursed to their morning routines, while Hogan's men gathered around the colonel himself and looked in the direction Klink had gone off into.

"Hey, Colonel. What's Klink's problem?" Carter asked.

"Yah heard 'im, Ol' Burkhalter is paying a visit," Newkirk said.

"And you know just how worked up Klink gets when Burkhalter comes to visit." Kinch added.

"Why do you think Burkhalter's coming anyways, Colonel?" LeBeau asked, with curiosity.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it sure has Klink shaking," Hogan said, crossing his arms.

"What do you want us to do, Sir?" Kinch asked.

"For the moment, all we can do is wait for Burkhalter to arrive." The colonel answered.

* * *

Gustav Klink, or Silvermist known as in the underground, kicked one of the two flat tires he had on his car in slight fury. He was on his way to Dusseldorf for a family reunion and now was stranded on the side of the road. His only companion was his 15 year old great niece, Kalina, who also was an underground member and the daughter of Stalag 13's Kommandant Klink. (1)

Kalina stood near the rear of the car and watched her great uncle, as he grew increasingly frustrated with their situation.

"Can you fix it, Uncle Gustav?" The girl finally asked, with hesitance.

The old man sighed heavily and looked back down at the deflated wheels.

"Not unless you got two spare tires, bud. This old hunk of metal isn't going anywhere otherwise," Gustav said.

"What do we do, then?"

The man in question was silent for a brief moment, turned his head to the direction ahead of him, then back to Kalina.

"You think you might be able to make it to Stalag 13 from here?"

"Yes, but what about you? Won't you come with me?" The young girl remarked.

"I'm going to stay here and wait for someone to get me to the nearest car garage. You go to Stalag 13 and stay there until I come get you. Use this as your excuse for getting into camp. You know your orders from Otto on what to do from there." (2)

Kalina had been assigned to help Hogan and his men with another assignment and needed to be stationed in her father's POW camp until it was completed. She had urgent news to get to the American and could possibly be a make or break for his operation.

She nodded, knowing her orders, and would follow through on them to the fullest.

"Yes, Sir. Be careful, Uncle Gustav," she said sincerely.

Gustav smiled and patted her shoulder gently.

" _Viel Glück, mein Lieber_ ," he said, his eyes sparkling like stars.

Kalina gave her great uncle a kiss on the cheek, nodded once more, then started her trek towards Stalag 13. She was going home once again.

* * *

The walk took about an hour to complete, but she finally stood less than 50 feet from the gate entrance to the toughest POW camp in Germany. She could see guards aimlessly wandering around, prisoners participating in various activities, and several more guards keeping post at the gate.

Kalina beamed with joy at the sight. She had missed Stalag 13. She was excited to see Hogan and the gang, Schultz, the other guards, and her father most of all. Her father. The thought of him only made her smile more. Her kind, gentle, humorous father that knew exactly how to make her day. Seeing him again was the icing on the cake.

With all the people she loved in mind, Kalina ran to the front entrance and stopped once she was less than two feet from the gate. She looked up at how tall it was, scanned who was guarding it, then called out a command in German.

" _Lass mich rein! Ich muss mit dem Kommandanten sprechen_!"

The guards at the gate turned to see what the commotion was, recognized who the visitor was, and immediately permitted her entrance into camp.

Kalina saluted the two guards, received the same in return from them, then continued walking further into the compound. She felt her muscles tense when she saw both a Luftwaffe staff car and a Gestapo staff car parked outside her father's office. She knew the one was Hochstetter's car, but was unsure of who owned the second one. It looked like a car someone sent from Berlin would own. Then it dawned on her: General Burkhalter. Her father's commanding officer must be here as well. And Hochstetter and Burkhalter both present in camp was not a good sign for anyone.

Taking an uneven breath in, she hurried up the stairs of the kommandantur and made her way quickly into her father's office. She made a bolt to the door, when the young girl was unexpectedly stopped by a Gestapo officer, a lieutenant, standing guard from the outside.

" _Entschuldigung, Herr Leutnant_. I must see Kommandant Klink, _bitte_. It's very urgent," Kalina said, using all her energy to remain calm under the man's stare.

"I'm sorry, _Fraulein_ , but I cannot permit you inside. Orders of General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter," the man said gently.

"I must see my father, _Herr Leutnant_. It is very important."

"Your _father_ ," he gasped. " Who is your father?"

"Kommandant Klink. I must see him, _please_ , _Herr Leutnant_."

"You're the daughter of _Herr Kommandant_?"

" _Jawohl._ "

Still a bit suspicious, yet completely stunned at what he was hearing, the lieutenant snapped his eyes to the door behind him and back at the small teenager before him.

"Wait here, _kleines Fraulein_ ," he ordered.

The man turned around, grabbed the doorknob, then made his way inside the kommandant's office.

* * *

"400 pounds of ammunition, Klink! Completely destroyed!" Hochstetter ranted, before the presence of both the camp kommandant himself and General Burkhalter, who was standing on the left of the short Gestapo officer.

Klink's gentle blue eyes grew in size with horror. 400 pounds of ammo? That was near _impossible_ to replace in this time of the war.

"Completely destroyed!" He gasped.

"Sabotaged by members of the underground." Burkhalter added, no expression to his face.

"General Burkhalter, that's _terrible_!"

"I already _know_ that, Klink," the general said, a hint of a growl deep in his voice.

"Yes, Sir, I know," the colonel answered, nodding his head with a grim look on his face.

"Then shut up and listen."

Klink nodded and said nothing. He turned his attention back to Hochstetter and proceeded to listen on to what the Gestapo major had to say.

"The railroad the train was taking is approximately seven miles from this camp. Not only was our ammunition demolished, but everyone on that train were killed in the explosion."

"Those on it were either Luftwaffe or Gestapo personnel assigned to guard the ammunition on its way to France," Burkhalter added.

"Klink," Hochstetter said, starting to make his way towards the kommandant's desk. "Where was Colonel Hogan last night between midnight and 2AM?"

"Major Hochstetter, surely you don't think one of my prisoners sabotaged the train," Klink said, growing a smile on his face.

"Colonel Hogan is not an average prisoner, _Herr Kommandant_. Where was he, Klink?" The major growled, slamming his fist down hard on the desk.

The German colonel jumped in his seat and stared at Hochstetter like a deer in headlights.

"Major Hochstetter, I…" Klink never got to finish his thought, when the door to his office opened, and Hochstetter's man entered.

" _Herr General, Herr Major_ , there is someone here to see the Kommandant," the lieutenant reported.

"I am in the middle of an important conversation with General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter! Tell them to go away and come back another time." Klink demanded, but with caution. This was a Gestapo lieutenant after all.

"She says it is very urgent, _Herr Kommandant_."

"I don't care _what_ they said! I want them to leave immediately and not to...did you just say _she_?" The Luftwaffe colonel grew worried at the hearing of his visitor being a female. There was only one female that ever visited him on occasion: General Burkhalter's sister.

He was about to ask in hesitation for the woman's identity, when the lieutenant stepped aside and allowed the small figure to enter the room. Klink went from worried to shocked like the flick of a light switch: it was his daughter, Kalina.

"Kalina!" Klink gasped.

The young teen ran to her father and held him tight in her arms. The kommandant held his daughter close and checked to see if she was injured or ill.

"What are you doing here, _süßling_? Are you alright?" Klink asked, with frantic.

"I'm fine, Papa. Uncle Gustav's car broke down a mile back and said to come here for safety until further notice." Kalina answered calmly.

Klink looked up from his daughter to General Burkhalter.

"General Burkhalter, I assure you my daughter will not repeat a word of this conversation to anyone, I _swear_!" He promised.

"Very well. She may stay." The general granted.

The lieutenant saluted, then made his way back out into the outer office and closed the door.

Kalina looked at the big general tentatively. So this was her father's commanding officer. He had a vibe of authority and strictness to him. It made her hesitant to even speak to the man. Then there was Hochstetter. She was familiar with the man from her previous visit to Stalag 13, but he still scared her to death. The lieutenant, who she assumed was one of his men, did little to comfort her in the major's presence.

Kalina continued to hug her father and remain as close to him as possible. She felt safer with him around.

Once things had settled down, Klink turned his attention back to the Gestapo officer before him.

"As you were saying, Major Hochstetter," he said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"I want to know where Colonel Hogan was last night, and I want to know _now_!" The major demanded.

"Major Hochstetter, you can ask any one of my guards, and they will tell you the exact same thing. Colonel Hogan was in his barracks asleep last night. I had their barracks guarded by my toughest, most superior guard here at Stalag 13."

"I was not aware of Sergeant Schultz leaving camp." Burkhalter commented.

"Sergeant Schultz never left camp, _Herr General_. He was the one I was referring to," Klink said.

"Of course he was…" The general answered, unamused.

"Papa, what would one of your prisoners have to do with a train explosion? No one has ever escaped your camp." Kalina questioned, acting confused. Of course she knew Hogan was behind the explosion, though. It was the exact reason she had come to Stalag 13: to warn him he was in possible danger of being compromised.

"He doesn't need reminding of that, my dear...he knows that already himself." Burkhalter grumbled, highly irritated. It was like he was looking at an exact replica of Klink. Except this one was a female, smaller in size, and actually had a brain and hair on her head.

"He better hope _none_ of his prisoners were involved," Hochstetter said. He started to make his threatening way towards Klink, making the kommandant back up a few steps. "If I find out that Hogan had anything to do with this, he will not be the _only_ that serves consequences. I will take _you_ , Klink, to Gestapo Headquarters and interrogate you so intensely you'll collapse from exhaustion."

Kalina's mouth dropped and held on to her father tighter. Take him? To Gestapo Headquarters?! Where she would never see him again?! That was the worst nightmare she could ever face. She _couldn't_ face it. Without her father, Kalina felt as if she was nothing. She simply would not be able to live anymore.

"No...no, don't take him away! He wouldn't do anything to hurt Germany! My papa's the most loyal German officer there is, he wouldn't do such a thing!" The small teenager pleaded, terror filling her voice.

"Major Hochstetter, you may ask me any question you like, but my answer will remain the same. Colonel Hogan was here last night and asleep in his barracks," Klink said, with a sudden burst of bravery in him. When it came down to his little girl, the kommandant had nerves of steal. He was still shivering slightly under Hochstetter's stare, but he stood tall and had a more intimidating look to his face.

"BAH!" The major bellowed, then stormed towards the door. "I'll be back later with more of my men! Anyone caught entering or leaving this camp will be shot!"

"Yes, Major," the kommandant said, with depression.

On that note, Hochstetter slammed the door behind him.

Now in tears, Kalina buried her face into her father's side and began sobbing softly. Klink held her close, ran his fingers through her soft hair, and hushed her gently.

"I'm alright. Major Hochstetter will not take me away, I promise," the colonel said sincerely.

"General Burkhalter…" Kalina wept. "Don't let him take Papa away."

"Of course not, my dear. I have complete faith in your father's word. I'm sure this thing will blow over very shortly," the big general said soothingly.

"As do I!" Klink added, cheerful.

"I was talking to your daughter, Klink," Burkhalter said, frowning again.

Klink cleared his throat and gave a frown himself.

"So was I," he sad, nodding his head once.

After a few more sobs and a couple hushes from her father, Kalina lifted her face from being buried in her father's chest and looked at Burkhalter, pleading for reassurance with her wet, red eyes.

"You think so?" She quivered, still holding tight to Klink and resting her head against him.

"Absolutely. In fact, we can discuss it more over dinner. I'm sure your father would not mind lending a couple of prisoners to serve us." The last part Burkhalter said while looking at Klink.

"No problem, _Herr General,_ " the kommandant answered, his face beaming.

The general looked disapprovingly at his subordinate, then turned back to Kalina. The young girl sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She released her father, the exception of her right arm around him, then looked up at the man she admired and respected so dearly. Her response from him was a gentle smile filled with comfort and ease.

"I'll be alright, _süßling_. General Burkhalter will keep his word," he said.

Kalina nodded, then spoke in a meek voice.

"Can I go wander around and watch the other prisoners, Papa? Give you and _Herr General_ some privacy."

"You can do whatever you wish," Klink answered, then kissed the top of Kalina's head. He got a small smile and a big, warm hug in return, then his daughter slowly and quietly made her way out of his office.

Once outside and in the compound, Kalina scanned the area briefly to re-familiarize herself with the camp. She recognized several prisoners and guards, but did not know most by name. She continued observing everything going on around, when her eyes laid on her target: barracks two.

Knowing what she had to do and what her assignment was, she took in a deep, silent breath, then confidently made her way over to the barracks of where Papa Bear resided.

* * *

(1) Kalina and her great uncle first appeared in my story "Hogan's Heroes: The Eaglet".

(2) Otto Heidleman is one of the leaders of the underground and a character I created. He first appears in my story "Coming Into the Light".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As Hogan paced back and forth in the main area of the barracks, Carter sat at the table with the others. He glanced around waiting for someone to break the silence. Newkirk sat across from him, lighting another cigarette with the butt of the previous one. LeBeau, standing on Newkirk's left, watched their commander quietly. Kinch, to Carter's left, petted the end of his mustache with one hand and held a mug of coffee in the other. Finally, unable to sit still any longer, the young sergeant asked "Colonel, what do you suppose Burkhalter's coming out here for?"

"It's gotta be something to do with the train we blew up last night, I'm _sure_ of it." LeBeau answered, confident with his accusation.

"Whatever the reason is, Ol' Bald Eagle made it sound pretty serious," Newkirk said, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"First time I've ever heard Klink sound so authoritative before. He meant business this time," Kinch added.

"Or he's being threatened with something and trying not to cause any attention towards himself." The Englishman replied.

"What would Burkhalter threaten Klink for, though?" Carter asked, slightly lost.

Hogan stood there looking at his men while deep in thought. He was about to speak, when he heard a knock on the barracks door. A suspicious look painted itself on his face.

"Strange. I wasn't expecting any visitors," he said.

"And why would they knock instead of just barging in?" Newkirk questioned.

With caution, Hogan made his way to the door and slowly opened it. He was absolutely stunned to see it was no other than little Kalina, Klink's 15 year old daughter. Her face was filled with fear, and her eyes were wet.

"Kalina," Hogan gasped. "What are you doing here?"

The young teenager's mouth began to tremble, then she bolted to the American officer, wrapped her arms around his belly, and started bawling and buried her face into Hogan's chest.

The colonel looked at Kalina in complete shock, growing both worried and heartbroken seeing her in her current state. He put his arms around her and held her close while trying to calm her.

"LeBeau, close the door," Hogan ordered.

" _Oui, Colonel_ ," the Frenchman said, and did as was told.

Hogan looked back down at Kalina and rubbed her back gently.

"Kalina, what's wrong, hon?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, Colonel Hogan…" the girl went back to softly crying.

"What happened, _kiddo?"_ Kinch asked.

"Don't cry, little mate. We're all here for yah," Newkirk said sincerely.

"Colonel Hogan... _help._ " Kalina whimpered.

"Help with what?" Hogan asked.

"Major Hochstetter...he said if he found out you were responsible for the train that was blown up, he'd...he'll...he'll take Papa to Headquarters and...kill him!" She began sobbing harder, holding onto Hogan for dear life.

"Major Hochstetter! What the bloody hell was _that_ Kraut doing here?" Newkirk snarled.

"He was questioning Klink about our possible involvement, that's what," the colonel answered, still hugging Kalina.

"What do we do, Colonel? If we're discovered to be the ones that demolished that train, not only will Kalina lose Klink, but the operation is finished." Kinch pointed out.

"That's why I came here," Kalina said, wiping her eyes and starting to calm down. "Otto told me Major Hochstetter suspected you all to be responsible, and I volunteered to come out here in order to warn and help you prove him otherwise."

"But how did you get here? Surely you didn't walk," Hogan said.

"Uncle Gustav's car broke down about a mile east from here. He told me to use that as my excuse to get into camp...Colonel Hogan, please help Papa. I don't wanna lose him, I _can't_ lose him."

"You're not _going_ to. We're gonna get out of this mess."

" _How_?" Carter asked, unable to see a way out of this situation.

"I'll think of something," the colonel answered, then turned back to Kalina. "What did Burkhalter say?"

"Him, Papa, and I are to have dinner together tonight to discuss the matter further," the young Klink said.

"I'll join you and have LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk work as waiters and cook dinner."

"Now wait just a minute, I didn't volunteer for any waiting services on two Krauts who think they're so…" The Englishman paused, when he saw Hogan glaring his eyes hard at him and Kalina starting to tear up again. Knowing how much Kalina loved her father, he sighed seeing her so frightened and gave a empathetic look towards her.

"Alright, Gov. I'll do it," Newkirk finished with.

Hogan nodded.

"Good," he simply said. The colonel turned to his little chef. "LeBeau, can you make something child friendly for Kalina along with a meal for Burkhalter and Klink?"

"What would you like, _ma petite ami_?" LeBeau asked, smiling at Kalina.

The teenager sniffled before answering.

"Can you make mac and cheese?" She quivered.

"I will make you the _best_ mac and cheese you ever tasted! The cheese will melt in your mouth."

Kalina gave a small smile and licked her lips. She was familiar with LeBeau's cooking and knew just how well he did his dishes. If he was making it, she knew it would be tasty. Unfortunately, Kalina frowned again and looked up at Hogan with sad eyes.

"Do you think you can get Hochstetter to back off on Papa?" She whimpered.

Hogan gave a genuine grin and ran his fingers through her soft, light brown hair.

"Papa Bear _always_ wins," he said, with encouragement.

"But what if Hochstetter finds something to _confront_ Papa with?"

"Don't worry, little mate. The Gov'nor will get your old pop out of this in no time," Newkirk said, smiling.

Kalina nodded.

"Okay," she said, soft.

"Why don't you go on and find Schultz. He'll be glad to see you." Hogan suggested, his left hand on the girl's shoulder.

Kalina gave another small smile, nodded, then quietly made her way out of the barracks.

Once she was gone, Hogan's men got to their feet and surrounded their commander.

"You got a plan, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"Not yet, but I'm thinking of one. We're not losing Klink and the operation, and I'm _certainly_ not letting a sweet girl like Kalina lose someone she loves more than life." Hogan answered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I think it's kinda cute," Carter said, with grin.

"She loves her papa, that's for sure," Hogan answered, with a grin of his own.

"I never was close with my father," Newkirk said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"I'm sorry, Newkirk. Die young?" Kinch asked.

"Worse. He was a drill sergeant."

Both Kinch and Carter made faces of regret and sorrow.

"Gee, Newkirk," the young sergeant said. "That must have been rough."

"Rough was waking me and my sister up at 3AM to run laps around the block. You haven't heard _anything_ until I tell you what he made us do in the summer," the Englishman remarked.

"Focus, men," Hogan commanded, then turned to look at LeBeau again. "LeBeau, I want you to make schnitzel and rouladen for Klink and Burkhalter tonight. Go a little easy on the sauerkraut."

"Germans," The Frenchman moaned.

"Be happy. You're not the one who has to sit and eat it."

All of Hogan's men nodded and split off to prepare for tonight's dinner.

* * *

It was about 7:00 when dinner started. Hogan, Klink, Kalina, and Burkhalter sat around the table with their food and drinks that had been brought out by Newkirk and Carter in their waiter uniforms.

"So, General Burkhalter," Hogan said, making conversation. "How long do you plan on staying here for?"

"As long as it takes to find out who sabotaged the train headed for France last night and are in the Gestapo's custody." The burly general answered.

"You know, Sir, uh, Kalina told me what Major Hochstetter said earlier to you and frankly I find it highly absurd. How could Colonel Klink be a saboteur? He's too worried about running his prison camp."

"It is indeed an outrageous suspicion. However, I'm not worried. None of the men under my command would turn traitor on me. They _know_ better not to."

Kalina gulped, feeling a chill run up and down her spine. She did not even want to know what Burkhalter did to officers that turned against him. She took a sip of her root beer to try and calm her nerves, but it certainly did not _taste_ like root beer. The girl made a puckered face and forced the substance down her throat before coughing violently.

"Kalina, are you alright, _süßling_?" Klink asked, with concern. He lay a gentle hand on his daughter's right shoulder.

The young Klink continued coughing.

"Ah, this doesn't taste like root beer, Papa." She gasped, and continued to cough.

Hogan, sitting on Kalina's left, grabbed her cup and took a sip of it. That was definitely _not_ root beer. It was much too strong and sour for a child of Kalina's age.

"Newkirk!" Hogan called, slightly annoyed.

The Englishman hurried out of the kitchen and approached his commanding officer.

"Yes, Sir. You need another refill on your drink?" He asked courteously.

"I told you to give Kalina _root beer_ ; not _actual_ beer," the colonel said, handing the cup to his corporal.

"Oh! Sorry, little mate. My mistake. I'll be back with that in a second."

Newkirk hurried into the kitchen to fill a glass full of root beer and quickly returned with it. He gently set it down in front of Klink's daughter, who took a big gulp from her glass while her father rubbed her back. Once she swallowed, she nodded and turned to look up at Newkirk.

" _Danke_ ," Kalina said respectfully.

"Pleasure, mate." The Englishman replied. He patted Kalina's shoulder softly and dismissed himself back to the kitchen.

Hogan rolled his eyes while shaking his head, then turned his attention back to Burkhalter.

"As I was saying," he started, grabbing his glass of brandy. "Colonel Klink has the best no escape record in all of Germany. One of his prisoners, let alone _himself_ , causing that sabotage last night is mere impossible. In fact, I think you should tell Hochstetter just how ridiculous of a statement you feel he's making."

"If I were to do that, I might as well be planning my own execution." Burkhalter remarked.

" _Herr General_ , you have higher ranking over Major Hochstetter, though. Can't you just order him to drop the entire thing?" Kalina asked, being cautious of how she worded herself.

"There are two things that are preventing that from happening. One, I too wish to know who sabotaged that train."

"And two?"

"Once Major Hochstetter has something in his mind, he won't drop it until someone proves him otherwise."

"But Papa wouldn't hurt anyone. He's the nicest, kindest man I know."

"Which is why he's an idiot when it comes to war."

Kalina shrunk a little in her chair and resembled her father when intimidated by important military figures.

"However, you and Colonel Hogan make very valid arguments," Burkhalter said suddenly.

"We do?" Kalina asked, sitting back up straight.

"They do?" Klink added, hope glistening in his eyes.

"Klink, you committing a crime would be like the Gestapo showing mercy to the enemy. It's simply preposterous. I shall make a phone call tomorrow morning to Major Hochstetter and tell him to drop you as a suspect in this investigation," the general said, before taking a drink of his brandy.

Kalina's face brightened like the sun, and turned to Hogan with glee sparkling in her eyes. The response she got back from the American was a smile and a wink. Mission successfully accomplished.

* * *

Dinner had gone over better than hoped for. In fact, Kalina even played a little piano for entertainment at one point. She had inherited her musical talent from her father, who had unfortunately lost his professional skills for his shining instrument, the violin. He had suffered from a serious left arm injury during World War I that caused his reaction time in moving his fingers to slow down. Although his days as a professional musician were over, he could still play piano and the violin fairly well.

Hogan and his men had gone back to their barracks, and Klink, Kalina, and Burkhalter had returned to Klink's office.

"General Burkhalter, I hoped you enjoyed yourself this evening," the kommandant said, smiling boldly.

"It was a nice dinner, Klink. I especially enjoyed your piano playing, _meine liebste_." Burkhalter answered, turning to Kalina at the end.

" _Danke, Herr General_ ," Kalina said, blushing. She then yawned and began to look sleepy.

Klink could not help but smile at his daughter.

"I think it's time for someone to go to bed," he said, putting a gentle hand on Kalina's shoulder.

"Papa, what if Major Hochstetter comes back? I wanna stay here with you and General Burkhalter," she answered, both tired and worried.

Klink leaned over and kissed his daughter's forehead. He then took his hand and ran his fingers through her hair before cupping her face with it.

"You'll see me in the morning," he promised.

Kalina seemed to calm, gave a small grin, then hugged her father.

" _Ich liebe dich, Papa_ ," she said, resting her head against her father's soft chest. (1)

Klink held his daughter close, gave her a kiss on the cheek, then rubbed her head.

The two released one another, Kalina gave a salute to Burkhalter, then started to make her way out, when the door slammed open, and Hochstetter with two other men behind him stormed in. They all had stoned faces and looked like they were about ready to shoot someone.

Klink, Kalina, and Burkhalter all stared in utter shock at their unexpected company.

"Hochstetter, what is all of this?" The general demanded.

The major lifted his finger in silence and pointed directly at Klink.

"Get him," the man ordered.

The two men behind Hochstetter made their way quietly over to the kommandant, roughly grabbed his arms behind him, and tightly snapped handcuffs on him.

"What are you doing?!" Klink cried. "I haven't done anything! This is an outrage!"

Hochstetter lurked his way towards Klink until he was less than six feet from him.

"Colonel Wilhelm Klink, you are under arrest for the sabotage of a German supply train and the murders of every Gestapo and Luftwaffe personnel aboard it."

* * *

(1) _Ich liebe dich_ \- "I love you." :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Major Hochstetter, this is absolutely absurd! Klink had nothing to with that sabotage and was asleep all night long when it occurred. Now, you have no proof connecting Klink to the crime!" Burkhalter clarified. "I want you to release him at once and drop him as a suspect."

Hochstetter made his way in front of the general and glared hard at him.

"Then why did I receive a phone call from an anonymous source saying he spotted Klink the night the train was blown up near the railroads with sticks of dynamite in his hand?" The major remarked, with a low growl.

Kalina's jaw dropped in horror. Who had made such an outrageous statement? Klink would _never_ hurt, let alone kill innocent lives. Enemy or comrade, her father did not believe in violence as an answer to situations. Why would he suddenly snap into a different mindset one night and turn into a completely different person?

"That's ridiculous!" Klink cried. "I was here all night when the attack happened! You can even ask Sergeant Schultz. He was working the entire night."

"Enough with your claims, Klink. You will be taken to solitary confinement in the cooler until I hear from Berlin on what your punishment shall be...and I guarantee you you'll be _wishing_ for combat duty at the Russian Front." The major snarled. He got the German colonel to gulp and quiver in response.

"That's a lie! You're lying!" Kalina cried, her voice filled with both fear and defensiveness.

"I have a transcript of the entire phone call if you wish to see it," Hochstetter said.

Kalina looked at her father about to be taken away in terror, then snapped her head to Burkhalter for help.

"General Burkhalter, _do_ something, _please_!" She begged.

"There's nothing I can do to help your father now, my dear." The general turned to Klink and looked at him with no emotion. "I do not give aid to those who betray the _Fuhrer_."

Klink again swallowed a lump in his throat, looking at his commander with mercy.

"General Burkhalter, I would never _ever_ do something to hurt the Third Reich. I am a loyal German officer and a loyal member to my country and its men." He pleaded.

Burkhalter looked at the kommandant briefly, turned to look at Kalina, who was holding her hands together and about to kneel down to beg for mercy, then he turned his head back to Klink.

"Hochstetter," he said, with no emotion. "Take him."

"No!" Kalina wailed.

"Gentlemen, escort our prisoner to solitary confinement." Hochstetter ordered.

" _Jawohl, Herr Major_ ," one of the Gestapo men, a captain, said.

"Papa!"

"I'll be alright, darling. You listen to General Burkhalter now," Klink said, surrendering to the Gestapo. A phone call from an anonymous source claiming he was spotted near the crime scene and now his own commanding officer against him. There was no hope left for him. He knew his fate. Soon both Hochstetter's men and Klink were gone and headed for the cooler.

Tears streaming down her face, Kalina bolted out of the office and hurried to Hogan's barracks.

"Colonel Hogan!" She called for. "Colonel Hogan, help!"

Inside the barracks, the American officer and his men were playing a game of gin when the faint yelling of a young teenager's was heard.

"Kalina?" Hogan gasped.

He quickly made his way to the door and flung it open to let a frantic Kalina in. She grabbed onto Hogan's arms tight and looked up at him with terror filled eyes.

"Colonel Hogan, help! You have to do something!" She cried.

"What happened?" The colonel asked, both concerned and a little stunned.

"Someone made a hoaky phone call to Hochstetter and said Papa was at the crime scene the night the train was blown up. They took Papa into solitary confinement, General Burkhalter disowned him, I don't know what to do, Colonel Hogan!" Kalina replied. Her small figure was engulfed with anxiety, and her blood veins were rushing full of adrenaline.

Hogan hushed her and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get your father's name cleared and find this crook who framed him," the American said, reassuring the young teen.

" _How_?!"

"Sssshhhhhhhh. Don't panic now; your father needs you now. He needs _all_ of us now more than ever. We can't do that if you freak out, though."

"I can't help it! I'm panic when I'm scared!" Kalina wailed, her body shaking violently. Hogan rubbed her shoulder again to try and calm her. He kept hushing her and promising her that everything would be alright.

"I got an idea, Sir," Newkirk said, speaking up. "We go into the cooler when everyone's asleep, sneak Klink out of solitary confinement, then we ship him off to London until the end of the war."

"And just how are you going to get passed the men _guarding_ Klink?" Hogan remarked, skeptical.

"Still working on that part unfortunately."

The colonel shook his head, then looked back at Kalina. He wrapped an arm around and held her close to his side.

"I don't want Papa to die! Don't let him die, Colonel Hogan!" She pleaded.

"He's not going to die. I promise he will not die. We won't allow it," Hogan said. "First we need to find out who made and where that hoaky phone call came from."

Kalina seemed to calm down slightly, but her body continued to rack with shaking. If there was anyone that could save her father now, it was Colonel Hogan and his unit.

* * *

Kinch stayed up until four in the morning that night tracking down any leads on who could have made the hoaky phone call to Hochstetter regarding Klink. He came up with very little, but found something that could be a big help into clearing Klink's name and getting Colonel Hogan and the rest of the guys out of suspicion.

After morning roll call with Burkhalter and Hochstetter leading it, the prisoners of barracks two made their separate ways, and Hogan found Kinch at the table and sat down beside his second in command.

"Kinch, you find anything?" The colonel asked.

"Not much, Sir. But after hours of contacting underground members and possible enemies Klink made in his past, I was able to get a recording of the conversation that happened between Hochstetter and that anonymous caller." The radioman answered.

"How did you manage to get that?" Hogan questioned, stunned at what he was hearing.

"You remember that recording device and phone tap we put in Hochstetter's office for one of our previous assignments?"

Hogan gave a wicked grin.

"Kinch, you're a diabolical genius," he said.

"Gee, Colonel...making me blush," Kinch said, with a shy smile.

Hogan took a drink of his morning coffee, when the door opened, and Kalina made her way inside. She looked drained, tired, and her eyes were puffy and pink from a night with little sleep.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Colonel Hogan," she said, ashamed she had not knocked first before entering.

"Not at all, kid. Sit down, and Louis'll get you a glass of milk." Kinch answered friendly.

Kalina sat down beside Hogan and leaned her head against the man's shoulder with a heavy sigh.

"How are you doing, hon?" The colonel asked.

"Numb," was all Kalina said.

"Don't be sad, buddy. We'll get Klink out of this, we always do," Carter said, with a hopeful smile. He sat down on Kalina's left and rubbed her arm gently.

The girl sniffled, never turning her eyes away from the table.

"Hochstetter and the Gestapo won't back down easily. I _know_ they won't. I've seen people get dragged away by the Gestapo in the city...once they think you're a criminal, it's almost impossible to change their mind," she said, with pessimism.

"That may be true, but we're gonna do it, little mate. In fact, Kinch has something that'll give us a lead on who made that phony call to that Gestapo Kraut," Newkirk added, with confidence.

"What is it?" Kalina asked, lifting her head and looking at the Englishman with curiosity.

"I got a recording of the phone call between Hochstetter and the anonymous caller that occurred last night. We have a recording device and phone tap in his office from a previous assignment. It's not much, but better than nothing." The radioman answered.

"You think you might be able to find someone based off their voice?" Kalina asked, looking up at Hogan.

"At the moment, it's the only thing we can go off of...come on, guys. Let's go see if we can pinpoint this crook," Hogan said, getting to his feet.

The four enlisted men and Kalina followed the colonel down into the tunnels and headed off in the direction of the phone room.

* * *

Everyone gathered around Kinch, as he pushed a button on a small device to replay the recording.

" _Hello, who is this_?" Hochstetter's voice could be heard saying.

"Bloody Kraut." Newkirk grumbled.

Hogan hushed his English corporal and continued listening with Kalina standing on his left.

" _Is this Major Hochstetter_?" A gruff voice on the other end asked.

" _Ja, this is he_."

" _I know of the sabotage that happened to that train last night. I know who caused the explosion_."

" _Who are you? Identify yourself_."

" _I can not. I am a part of the Luftwaffe, but that's all I can say for security reasons. The guilty party you are looking for is Kommandant Klink of Stalag 13_."

" _And how do you know this_?"

" _I'm a guard there and followed the Kommandant that night to the railroad tracks. He was carrying seven sticks of dynamite and a detonator with him. He wired the railways, blew the train up, and quickly left the scene before any patrols came to investigate the sudden 'booming' sound_."

" _If you are a guard at Stalag 13, then why are you turning in your commanding officer_?"

" _I serve no one but the Fuhrer, Herr Major. Anyone who is a traitor to them I must report to the Gestapo as a fellow member of the Third Reich_."

" _I see. Danke. I will look into this immediately_."

" _Heil Hitler_."

" _Heil Hitler_."

And with that, the recording had ended, and Kinch turned in his chair to face the others.

"I recognize that voice," Kalina said, her face growing deeply puzzled.

"You do?" LeBeau asked, surprised.

"I've heard it before...I don't know where I've heard it, but I've definitely heard it before."

"If we were to listen to all the guards talking, you think you'd be able to identify it?" Hogan asked.

"If I saw who it was, yes." The young Klink answered.

"Newkirk, get a list of every guard in this camp and bring it back here as soon as your done. Exclude Schultz and Corporal Langenscheidt from it, though."

"Yes, Sir," the English corporal said, and hurried up the ladder into the barracks.

"Colonel Hogan," Kalina said.

The colonel turned his head towards her.

"Is there a way you can get me in to see Papa? I'm worried about him."

"I can try, but the cooler will be on tight security."

Kalina nodded.

"I understand," she answered sadly.

Hogan gave a gentle smile and put a hand on Kalina's shoulder.

"Come on, now. I think your father could really use seeing his little girl right now," he said.

Kalina smiled small and walked with Hogan out of the tunnels, out of the barracks, and headed towards the cooler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"No," the Gestapo guard said, rough. He stood with authority in front of the cooler and wore a stern look engraved in his face.

"But this isn't just any other visitor; this is the daughter of Colonel Klink. She's basically an aristocrat in the Luftwaffe." Hogan argued, putting his persuasion skills to the test. Kalina stood silently beside him and watched the two men exchange words with one another.

"I refuse to grant any request coming from a prisoner of war." The guard answered.

"Can't I see my Papa for at least five minutes, _bitte_?" Kalina asked respectfully.

" _Nein_!"

The young girl sighed, then turned her eyes ahead of her with a slightly stunned expression.

"Is that a prisoner trying to escape?" She asked.

The Gestapo guard's eyes grew in size and snapped his head in the direction Kalina was looking out at. While he was distracted, both she and Hogan quickly made their way inside the cooler.

Seeing nothing, the guard turned back with a frown.

"I do not see any prisoner…" He paused after noticing no one was there. He looked around the area for the two, but did not see them anywhere. The man gave a heavy breath of air, assuming he was just tired, and went back to keeping guard.

* * *

Schultz stood in front of Klink's cell doing all he could to not fall asleep. The only thing he could think of was pacing back and forth across the floor, but it wore him out after awhile. He would stop briefly, start to feel sleepy, then go back to pacing. He paused when he heard footsteps coming towards him and snapped to full attention.

"Halt! Who goes there?" He demanded, grabbing his empty rifle.

"Hermann Goering," Hogan said, standing right behind the German guard.

Schultz turned and grumbled to himself.

"What are you doing here? You're up to some monkey business, I know it!" He accused, pointing his finger at the colonel. He stopped when he saw Kalina standing beside Hogan, and his eyes grew wider in size. "Colonel Hogan...what is she doing in here?!"

"Can't a sweet little girl visit her father in prison?"

"Oh, Colonel Hogan, _please_! If General Burkhalter catches you two in here, it would be worth my life!"

Kalina grabbed a chocolate bar from her white sweater's pocket and waved in front of the big guard.

Schultz licked his lips with a smile, then immediately snapped out of it.

"No! I will _not_ be bribed!" He cried.

Kalina dug into her pocket again and pulled out three more chocolate bars, then into her other sweater pocket and pulled out four strands of licorice. Her facial expression remained neutral.

Not able to pass down the delicious treats, Schultz surrender.

"Alright, you get 15 minutes," he said, grabbing his goodies from Kalina.

"Good boy," Klink's daughter said, a smile of mischief growing on her.

Schultz grabbed the keys to the cell and unlocked the door, allowing both Hogan and Kalina to enter the chilly cell.

Klink, sitting on a flat cot, looked up from the ground at his visitors and grinned.

"Hogan! Kalina," he said, with glee.

Not able to help herself, the teenager ran from the American's side and wrapped her arms tight around her father, who did the same in return. Kalina rested her head on her father's chest and fought back her overwhelming emotions. She was completely silent for a good minute.

"Oh, Papa...Hochstetter's got the Gestapo swarming all over your camp." She whimpered.

"Just be glad you didn't find a Gestapo guard in your shower this morning. Opened the curtain and was staring right at me. Should really get a privacy policy in place." Hogan commented.

Klink glared at his Senior POW briefly, then turned back to look at his daughter.

"Are you alright, _süßling_? Has Major Hochstetter hurt you?" He asked, worried.

"No, Papa. He just scares me is all...we have to get you out of here, Papa. I can't stand knowing you're being charged with treason and murder."

"My dear, unless you can find the man that called Major Hochstetter last night, I'm afraid there's nothing you can do to clear my name."

"There has to be _some_ way... _any_ way!"

Hogan thought for a brief moment, then snapped his fingers.

"I know," he said, a grin growing on his face. He was about to share his plan with the two Klinks, when a booming voice rang out inside the cooler.

"Schultz!" A man's voice bellowed. It belonged to Burkhalter!

Kalina wrapped her arms tight around her father's neck, and Hogan and Schultz stood up straight and with authority.

" _Jawohl, Herr General_!" The fluffy guard remarked, saluting both Burkhalter and Hochstetter, who had tagged along.

"What are those two doing in there?" The general demanded, his arms clasped behind his back.

"Housekeeping. It is the end of flu season after all," Hogan said, quickly thinking of an explanation.

"I did not order for any housekeeping." Burkhalter answered.

"We try to think ahead here at Stalag 13."

"Schultz, escort both Colonel Hogan and Kalina out of that cell immediately," Hochstetter said, with a glare.

" _Jawohl, Herr Major_ ," Schultz said, and unlocked the jail cell door, making room for both Hogan and Kalina to exit.

The American slowly made his way into the hallway and looked back at his little friend. Kalina had yet to move away from her father and was terrified something would happen to him if she were to. She looked down at him for help, but only received a small smile and a gentle arm rub.

The young girl nodded with a frown and quietly made her way to Hogan.

Schultz locked the cell back up and turned back to the four before him.

"Schultz," Burkhalter began. "Colonel Hogan and Kalina are leaving. They are to not come near this place again or are to face severe punishment."

"Leaving? For where?" The big sergeant asked, confused.

"KICK THEM OUT OF HERE, _SCHNELL_!" Hochstetter hollered, making both Hogan and Kalina rush out of the building.

When they were gone, Burkhalter turned to his ex subordinate.

"Klink, I have good news and bad news to bring you," the general said.

"Am I being released?" Klink asked, a hopeful smile growing on his face.

"No."

"Then what could possibly be good news for me?"

"You will receive your sentence from Berlin in 48 hours."

"If that's good news, what's the bad news?"

"Your request for combat duty at the Russian Front has been refuted by the Luftwaffe High Command."

The German colonel swallowed a big lump in his throat and began to shake. This situation did not seem to get any better; it was only getting worse.

* * *

Hogan and Kalina entered the compound in silence. None of them said a word to one another for a long while. When he grew concerned, Hogan looked down to his left to make sure Kalina was still with him. She was. Physically, but not mentally. All she did was stare at the dirt below her feet with a grim look to her face.

The American frowned, then turned to look back ahead of him.

"We'll get him out of there, hon. When Newkirk gets back to us with that list, we'll figure out what guard made that phony call to Hochstetter and get something on this guy to expose him." He promised.

Kalina did not answer. She remained quiet and eventually split off from the colonel to go in her own direction.

Hogan sighed, looked out at Kalina with empathy, then made his way back to the barracks.

The young Klink began wandering around camp and tried to clear her mind of things. It did not help every time she saw Gestapo men walk past her and headed for a different direction. Her father should be the one still running this camp; not the Gestapo. She had to get him cleared and back in charge...unfortunately, she had no idea how to.

Kalina felt tears build in her eyes, but blinked them away and continued walking. Now was not the time to cry. She needed to clear her thoughts in order to think of a way to get her father out of the cooler and out of trouble with Germany. She made her way around one of the barracks and was about to continue her walk, when she faintly heard a man's voice. It was low and familiar, but she could not pinpoint where she had heard it before. Curious, her ears perked up and without a sound made her way towards the mysterious voice.

She walked down a few buildings, made a left, and hid behind another barracks once she was in hearing distance. She peeped her head behind the wall to see who was speaking. It was one of her father's guards. She recognized him, but her memory could not label a name to his face. He was about the same height as Burkhalter's, very slim, had dark blue eyes, and graying brown hair.

Seeing the man alone, Kalina began to wonder why the man was talking to himself. Was he purposely doing it? Was he a bit on the mentally unstable side of things and hallucinating someone there? She stayed frozen, grabbed a pad and pen from her coat pocket, and listened in on the man to find out more.

"Oh, Kommandant...there's _no_ way you can dig yourself out of _this_ mess. Colonel Klink, your military career is certainly finished. I tell General Burkhalter I'm the one that turned you in, and it's promotion time for me...might even get promoted as the new kommandant of Stalag 13. Ha...Kommandant Schumann...that rings a good bell."

Kalina's jaw dropped in shock, then silently slipped away from the area and once far enough away, sprinted off towards barracks two. She needed Hogan. She needed one of his ingenious ideas to get her father out of his current predicament...and now she had just what she wanted: evidence.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Everyone's gonna hate me with this chapter. Just fair warning. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Hogan's men sat around the table watching their commander pace back and forth while trying to think of an idea on how to spring Klink. With the orders now of no one to go near the cooler, his original plan was now ruined. So far, he was getting very little. Either his idea made no sense, or it was too impractical to pull off. He eventually grew frustrated, let out a breath of distress, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing yet, Sir?" Kinch asked, trying to bring Hogan out of his thoughts.

"Not a thing," he answered. "We have to find that guard that made the phone call to Hochstetter. We can't save Klink without doing so...Newkirk, how's that list coming along?"

"Almost finished, Sir. I just need to sneak into Klink's office tonight and write the last five down," the Englishman said.

"Good. As soon as we get that list complete, we can start listening to each of the guards' voices. Newkirk, you start with Sergeant Kristman. Kinch, you take Corporal Kohler. Carter with Sergeant Schmidt, and LeBeau, you take Sergeant Richter."

"Why do I have to have _Monsieur_ Ironsides?!" LeBeau exclaimed.

"Be thankful you don't have Sergeant Schmidt. Last time I tried talking to him he threatened to shoot my eyes out." Carter commented.

"You were asking the man to open the front gate and let you out for a breather," Newkirk said, gruff.

"Well I wasn't gonna wander off! I even said he could come along if he wanted to."

Kinch shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Andrew, you're certainly a card," the radioman said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The young sergeant remarked, as if he had just been insulted.

Hogan was about to bring his men back on track, when rapid door knocking was heard. The colonel hurried towards the door and let in Kalina, who at that point, was completely out of breath.

"Kalina, are you alright?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

As much as she tried to speak, poor Kalina could not get anything out other than short, hard gasps. She wrapped her left arm around her middle to keep herself from collapsing.

"Louis, get her a glass of water," Kinch said, standing up and making his way to Kalina's left.

" _Oui_ , Kinch," LeBeau said, and rushed to the sink with an empty, clean glass. He filled it with cold water and handed it to the young girl.

Kalina took it gratefully and had a long gulp. When she finished, she handed the glass back to the little Frenchman and gave a small smile.

" _Danke_ ," she said softly.

" _De rien, ma petite ami_." LeBeau answered.

"You alright there, kiddo? You look like you were just running for your life," Kinch said, gently rubbing Kalina's shoulder.

"I know who made the phone call to Major Hochstetter. I know who framed Papa," the young Klink said.

"Who?" Hogan asked, putting a fist on his hip.

"Schumann. Sergeant Richard Schumann."

"Sergeant Schumann. You mean that guard that's always giving Klink an attitude?" Carter asked.

" _Ja_. That's him. Tall, gray-brown hair, scary, dark blue eyes...that guy," Kalina answered.

"But why would one of Klink's own guards make up such a story? I know some of the guards are resentful towards Colonel Klink, but why go so far as to getting him a firing squad sentence?" LeBeau asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know, but I heard him say it word for word. He wants Papa killed and hopes to get a promotion for his good deed. Even hopes he'll get made the new kommandant of Stalag 13."

"You're sure you heard what you did," Hogan said.

Kalina grabbed the slip of notebook paper from her coat pocket and handed it to the American.

"I transcribed everything he said to himself," she said.

Hogan took the slip of paper and read everything Kalina had heard. It was very detailed, exact wording, and even had hand gestures noted in. He was impressed with the child's work and could tell right away this was way too descriptive to be made up. He grew a grin on his face and turned back to his youngest ally.

"Kalina, you might have just gotten what we need to spring your father," he said, proud.

The response he got was a bright smile and twinkling blue eyes.

"Wait, Colonel," Newkirk said, stepping in. "How are we gonna get Burkhalter and Hochstetter to believe us? We're the enemy, and Kalina's a child. They'd never take us seriously."

Klink's daughter gave a grin of mischief.

"I know just the person to help us," she said.

* * *

"Framed?" Langenscheidt gasped, standing guard in front of barracks nine. He was baffled hearing what Kalina was telling him. How could anyone frame Klink for anything? Sure he was a bit demanding and pompous at points, but he was not a mean man. In fact, he was probably the only nice military officer he could think of.

"By Sergeant Schumann," Kalina continued.

"But why would Sergeant Schumann do such a thing?"

"He wants a promotion to lieutenant and hopefully to be made the new kommandant of Stalag 13."

"Are you sure it was Sergeant Schumann that said these things?"

"Oh, please, Langenscheidt. General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter won't believe me if I bring this to their attention. Even with this transcription of what I heard him say my case will still be dismissed. You're my Papa's only hope, Langenscheidt, they'll believe in you if you report it with the transcript."

The corporal gently took the paper in Kalina's hands and read it for himself. Word for word, hand gestures included, and time and place she heard Schumann speaking. He could tell just by looking at the transcript this was not made up. Not even the greatest con artist could pull off such detail.

Once he had finished reading, Langenscheidt gave a serious look and nodded firmly.

" _Ja_. I will report this to General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter tonight after patrol duty," he said sincerely.

The young girl smiled wide and gave Langenscheidt a big hug. The man was her best friend and loved him like a big brother. She confided in him with everything and knew that he would be the perfect person to prove her father's innocence.

" _Danke, Langenscheidt_. I knew I could trust you," she said, leaning her head into the corporal's chest.

Langenscheidt smiled back and held Kalina close.

"I will get your father out. _Das verspreche ich_ ," he answered.

The two continued to hug one another, completely oblivious to someone listening in on their conversation. The dark figure walked off from behind barracks nine and began making his own plans for tonight. If he was lucky, Langenscheidt would never step foot into Klink's office.

* * *

Evening soon settled, and nighttime was upon the prisoners and guards of Stalag 13. Burkhalter was inside Klink's office trying to contact Berlin, Hochstetter was patrolling around camp for anything or anyone suspicious, the prisoners were either inside resting or outside playing night games, and Kalina was with Hogan and his men playing a game of gin.

Langenscheidt observed the prisoners every once and awhile, then he continued his patrol duty. He was about to go do a security check around barracks eleven, when his close friend, Sergeant Ernst Kristman, came to his side.

"Langenscheidt," he called.

The corporal in question turned his attention to his left to where Kristman was standing.

"General Burkhalter wants you to go outside the wire and look for anything suspicious in the area," the sergeant said.

" _Jawohl, mein Freund_. I will do that immediately." Langenscheidt answered.

"Karl, the order came from Sergeant Schumann...something's going on with him, but I don't know what it is. It isn't good is all I know."

"We won't have to worry about him after tonight."

"What do you mean?"

Langenscheidt was about to explain everything Kalina had told him earlier, when Burkhalter peeked out the window and yelled at them.

"Langenscheidt! Kristman! Quit your rambling and get back to your posts!"

" _Jawohl, mein General_ ," the corporal answered, with a salute.

"I'll come with you," Kristman said, grabbing Langenscheidt's arm.

"I will be alright. Really," Langenscheidt said.

"You're sure?"

" _Ja_. I will holler if I need something."

The sergeant nodded, not pleased with the situation, but respected his friend's wishes.

" _Sei vorsichtig, Karl._ I don't trust Schumann anymore even in the slightest," he said softly.

Langenscheidt smiled and nodded, then made his way outside the front gate and began patrolling from the outside.

Not far off, Schumann was doing a security check around barracks five. He took his flashlight and went around the building searching the area. Nothing seemed out of order. Satisfied, he turned off his flashlight and began making his way to barracks nine, when he saw something strange outside the gate. He saw a shadowy figure running and trying to get Hochstetter's side. Fearing for the safety of the Gestapo officer, Schumann began yelling a command in German.

" _Feuer! Feuer deine Waffen! Gefahr, Gefahr_!"

One of Hochstetter's men, a young lieutenant, wondered what all the shouting was all about and saw the same dark figure Schumann had seen near his commanding officer. The lieutenant steady his pistol and struggled to find the right area to aim. If he fired too far to the left, he would hit Hochstetter. However, if he fired too far right, it would miss the suspect and possibly injure someone else.

With his hand shaking and adrenaline pumping furiously inside his blood veins, the lieutenant closed his eyes and fired his pistol. The dark figure was hit, grabbed at his chest, and collapsed to the ground.

" _Was ist los_?! Cease fire!" Hochstetter barked.

The lieutenant who fired hurried to his commander's side, looked down to see what the intruder looked like, and gasped in horror.

" _Ach nein_! It can't be!" He cried.

Lying unconscious on the ground with blood oozing out of his chest was no one other than Langenscheidt. His head was turned to the right, and his left arm rested over his middle. (1)

"Lieutenant, are you out of your mind?!" Hochstetter demanded.

"I'm sorry, _Herr Major_. I heard the orders to fire and saw a strange figure running after you!" The young Gestapo officer rambled.

Hearing the gunfire, Hogan and Kalina hurried out of barracks two, looked in the direction the three men were in and sprinted over. Seeing who was down, both Hogan and Kalina's eyes dilated in size.

"Langenscheidt!" The girl screamed, and knelt down by his side. The American soon joined her on the ground and tried to see where Langenscheidt was injured.

"Please, _Fraulein Klink_ , I did not mean to hurt him. I saw a strange man and heard orders to fire." The lieutenant pleaded.

"You shot Langenscheidt!" Kalina sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just didn't want to hit Major Hochstetter!"

"I'd rather you'd shot Hochstetter!"

Hogan took his hands and gently placed them on Langenscheidt's shoulders, trying to bring him back into consciousness.

"Langenscheidt...Langenscheidt...come on, buddy, wake up. Wake up, Langenscheidt, wake up," Hogan said, soft.

He received no response.

Soon Wilson came running from the infirmary and made his way over to check out his patient.

"He's not breathing, Colonel Hogan." Kalina bawled.

The camp medic lightly shoved the colonel from Langenscheidt and started performing CPR.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE?!" Burkhalter's voice bellowed into the night. The general made his way to the scene and gasped. "What did you do to Corporal Langenscheidt?"

" _Herr General_ , it was an accident. I didn't mean to shoot Corporal Langenscheidt I swear! I heard someone give orders to fire, please believe me, _Herr General_!" The lieutenant begged. If the corporal died, he could possibly be charged with treason or worse.

"Hochstetter, I want this man stripped of his firearms at once. Put him on patrol duty and have him monitored at all times!" Burkhalter ordered.

" _Jawohl, Herr General_ ," Hochstetter said.

After a few more rounds of CPR, Wilson got Langenscheidt to breathe on his own again, but it was faint and rapid.

"I need to perform emergency surgery on him now! That bullet hit his heart," the camp medic said, with urgency. "Help me carry him, Colonel."

Wilson and Hogan lifted Langenscheidt carefully off the ground and rushed to the infirmary with Kalina following from behind.

As the three continued running, Kalina noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the right and saw Schumann watching everything happening. An eerie grin grew on the man's face at the sight of Langenscheidt being carried off to emergency surgery.

With a light bulb going off in her head, the young Klink knew _exactly_ who gave the orders to open fire. Her eyes glowed in the night with fury while glaring at Schumann. She promised herself that as soon as Langenscheidt was in stable condition, she was going to make sure that the rogue sergeant paid for his actions. Big time.

* * *

(1) I promise Langenscheidt does not die!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

About four and a half hours went by since Langenscheidt had been brought in for emergency surgery. While Hogan paced back and forth, Kalina sat on a cot with her eyes closed and quietly imagined herself in another situation far away from where she was now.

A long curtain that stretched from one side of the room to the other separated the two from Wilson and Langenscheidt. It was a very light blue with a dark blue pattern sewn within it.

Eventually Kalina opened her eyes and looked up at Hogan slowly for reassurance. Her answer was met with silence and an unsure look in his eyes.

The colonel paced a little longer and was about to go behind the curtain to see what was taking so long, when Wilson came out, and the two men nearly ran into each other.

"How is he, Joe?" Hogan asked, soft.

Kalina quickly sided up against Hogan and felt the officer wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"It's not good, Colonel. Langenscheidt lost quite a bit of blood and suffered a pretty serious injury to his heart. He nearly crashed on me at one point." The medic answered, his voice not much higher than a whisper.

"Is he okay?" Kalina asked, with a quiver in her voice.

Wilson shook his head faintly.

"I don't know," he said.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Hogan asked.

"Langenscheidt's slipped into a coma. He is completely unresponsive to any stimuli."

"What's that mean?" Klink's daughter questioned. "When will he wake up?"

"...I don't know if he _will_ wake up," Wilson said, with sorrow.

Kalina felt her eyes begin to burn and well up, shook her head a few times, then buried her face into Hogan and let her tears stream down.

The colonel hugged her and rubbed his fingers through her hair.

"Can we see him, Joe?" He asked.

Wilson nodded.

"Just be quiet around him. His heart is still very weak," the medic said.

Hogan nodded and took Kalina behind the curtain to see their ailing friend. They found Langenscheidt on a bed to the right. He wore a white hospital gown with a dark blue bathrobe tied around him. He was covered up with sheets and blankets, had an IV in his right hand, a tube giving him blood transfusions in his arm, and had pale skin with nearly black eyelids.

Kalina slowly made her way to Langenscheidt's left, carefully wrapped her arms around him, then lay her head against his chest and silently sobbed.

Hogan came up behind the young teenager, put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and turned to look at the ailing German corporal.

"Hang in there, Langenscheidt. We'll make sure Schumann sees punishment for this. You just focus on getting well," he said, encouraging.

Langenscheidt remained deep in sleep.

"You think he can hear us, Colonel Hogan?" Kalina asked, wiping her red eyes.

The American smiled and nodded.

"I think he can," he answered, soft.

Kalina gave a small smile back, then lay her head back against Langenscheidt's chest and closed her eyes.

"Please wake up, Langenscheidt...you're my best friend." She croaked.

"He will, hon. I promise. Just give him a little while."

"Colonel Hogan...I might lose Papa, I can't lose Langenscheidt, too."

"You're not gonna lose either _one_ of them. We're going to think of a plan to expose Schumann and get him to serve your father's sentence...whatever Berlin decides that might be."

"It's not good if Berlin's deciding what it'll be."

The colonel gave a heavy sigh.

"No, that it certainly isn't...come on. Let's give Langenscheidt some time to rest."

"Will he be alright, Colonel Hogan?"

"He'll be right here in the morning when you wake up. Cross my heart."

Kalina nodded, gave Langenscheidt a big hug and kiss on the cheek, then quietly left with Hogan for the barracks.

* * *

The next day came by fairly quickly. Hogan and his men sat at the barracks table trying to think of a new way to spring Klink and expose Schumann. At the moment, though, they were discussing Langenscheidt's current medical state.

"Heard anything about Langenscheidt, Sir?" Newkirk asked, genuinely concerned.

"Wilson said nothing's changed since last night. He's still unconscious and unresponsive. As of now, the only way Joe can tell if Langenscheidt's still alive is when he checks his vitals." Hogan answered, taking a drink of coffee.

"Poor Langenscheidt," Carter said, hanging his head in sorrow.

"Why would anyone want to hurt a nice guy like Langenscheidt?" LeBeau grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Same person that would try and get Klink assassinated for treason," Kinch said.

"We have to get rid of Schumann...but how?" Hogan asked, shaking his head for an answer.

"What if we planted some dynamite sticks on him, Colonel? Burkhalter finds that, and he'll _have_ to let Klink go free." Carter suggested.

"It's a good idea, Carter, but there's just one thing: how do you plan on sneaking it on him?" The colonel replied.

The young sergeant rubbed the back of his neck and thought for a moment.

"Newkirk?" He answered, unsure of himself.

"Not even _I_ could pull off a bloody move like that. Not with _that_ Kraut at least," the Englishman in questioned said.

"What if we got another guard to confront Schumann with Burkhalter?" LeBeau asked.

"And have the same thing that happened to Langenscheidt happen again to another guard, forget it." Hogan answered.

"We can't be the _only_ people in this camp that think Burkhalter and Hochstetter's suspicion is absurd," Kinch said.

"But how do we find one is the question?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan went deep into his thoughts, trying to desperately think of a solution, when he heard a gentle knock on the door. He rose to his feet, made his way towards to door, and opened it. He was not surprised to see who it was.

Kalina looked up at him with red, puffy, wet eyes and sniffling.

"You alright, Kalina? Did something happen to Langenscheidt?" The officer asked, worried.

"No...Langenscheidt's the same. I just found out what Papa's sentence is. He leaves for Berlin tomorrow morning." The girl whimpered.

"Firing squad?" Carter asked, with a frown.

"Lethal injection with cyanide."

"That's low even for the filthy bosche." LeBeau growled.

"Papa…"

"He's gonna be alright. He'll never get that injection...in fact, he'll never set foot out of this camp," Hogan said, wrapping an arm around Kalina. She wiped her eyes with her arms, when Kinch stood on her other side and handed her a kleenex.

"What are you thinking, Gov'nor?" Newkirk asked, seeing a mischievous twinkle in his commander's eyes.

"Kalina, who's Langenscheidt's closest friends here?" The colonel asked, looking down at his little ally.

"I know he and Sergeant Kristman are best friends. They tell each other everything," Kalina said.

"Gentlemen, I think we just found our man for the job," Hogan said, a grin growing on his face.

* * *

Both Hogan and Kalina made their walk to the recreation hall, where Kristman was standing guard for the day. When they got to the sergeant, Kalina gave a sharp salute, and Hogan kept lookout for any possible eavesdroppers.

" _Guten morgen_ , Sergeant Kristman," she said respectfully.

"Kalina! How's Langenscheidt, they won't let me see him." Kristman asked urgently.

The young girl frowned and shook her head.

"He's not good...he's in a coma, and it's unknown if he'll wake up again."

"No...it can't be. Karl can't die, he's my best friend."

"I know...he's mine, too...I actually didn't come here to talk about Langenscheidt, though."

"What is it then, _kleines Fraulein_?"

"Sergeant, I need to ask you a question...what do you think of Sergeant Schumann?"

"Sergeant Schumann you say. Why?"

Kalina did not answer for a long while.

"He made the order to open fire and shoot Langenscheidt last night," she finally said.

"What?" Kristman gasped.

"He's also the one who made a phony call to Hochstetter saying my Papa was responsible for the train that was sabotaged by the underground. I have a transcript of everything Schumann said if you wish to read it."

Kristman grinded his teeth, his head shaking slowly back and forth.

"I _knew_ Schumann was up to no good...he's been acting very strangely ever since the Kommandant was arrested." He snarled.

"Sergeant Kristman, _please_ help Colonel Hogan and I. I can't lose Papa, Sergeant Kristman, it'll kill me. And if Langenscheidt…" Kalina stopped for a moment to fight back her emotions. "If Langenscheidt doesn't pull through, I know you don't want his killer running around loose either."

" _Jawohl, Fraulein Kommandant_. What do you want me to do?"

Kalina looked back at Hogan and gestured for him to come over. The two met halfway in the middle and swapped places. Hogan now speaking with Kristman, and Kalina now keeping lookout.

"Sergeant, who gave the orders for Corporal Langenscheidt to be patrolling outside the gates last night?" The colonel asked, crossing his arms.

"Sergeant Schumann claims that General Burkhalter did, but I don't believe it."

"Have you confronted General Burkhalter with this?"

" _Nein_ , I have not. Should I?"

"Tomorrow. Right before the Kommandant leaves for his death sentence in Berlin. Now here's what I need you to do."

Hogan began to explain to Kristman his plan and how they would get both Klink back as their kommandant and Schumann to serve a sentence for his crimes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Night came and went. Soon it was morning, and two Gestapo officers were roughly escorting Klink out of the cooler and towards Hochstetter's car. When the colonel got there, he had both Burkhalter and Hochstetter himself waiting for him.

 _Great_ , Klink thought. _My last few hours of living, and these are the last two I'm going to see_.

"Klink, you have any last words to say before leaving for Berlin?" Burkhalter asked, with a sneer.

" _Herr General_ , I swear to you I had no involvement with the sabotage of that train. You can ask any one of my guards, they will confirm my story." The kommandant stated, hoping and praying there was some mercy left in his ex commanding officer.

" _Ja_ , and I'm sure it will be a lovely story to hear...on your deathbed." Hochstetter snarled.

Klink swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

It was at that point that Schumann made his way over to the three and was 'shocked' at the sight he was seeing.

" _Herr General_. What are you doing with _Herr Kommandant_?" He asked, surprised.

"This man is no longer your kommandant, Sergeant. He is a traitor to the Third Reich and is on his way to Berlin to serve death as a punishment." The short major answered.

"Major Hochstetter, _please_. I swear on the top of _' Mein Kampf'_ that I had nothing to do with that sabotage." Klink begged.

"Gentlemen, throw him into the car," Hochstetter ordered.

The Gestapo officer on Klink's right opened the car door and was about to thrust the colonel inside, when a voice in the distance made him pause in his action.

"Major Hochstetter!" The man's voice called. The Germans were soon joined by Hogan and Kalina.

"What is this man doing here?" Hochstetter growled, to Burkhalter.

"Colonel Hogan, if you have any last words to say to Colonel Klink, say so now," Burkhalter said, his hands clasped behind his back.

Kalina kept her eyes fixed on Schumann, resembling a mad animal about to attack. Her eyes had white flames inside them and was grinding her teeth to keep herself from blowing up at the military soldier.

Both Hochstetter and Burkhalter turned to the young girl, observed her appearance, and began to question what was wrong.

"What is it, _Fraulein_? You look deeply angered by something." The Gestapo major stated.

Kalina would not answer. She knew if she opened her mouth, something would come out that she would later regret saying. If she learned anything from her father, it was to keep your mouth shut if you could not say a nice thing about anything or anyone.

"Probably disgusted with the crime her own flesh and blood has committed against our country. I know I would be," Schumann said, glaring at Klink.

"The only one I'm disgusted with is who I'm looking at now," Kalina said, her voice low and eerie. It scared even Hogan, Klink, and Burkhalter to hear her voice in such a tone. "I know you made that fake phone call, I know you gave the orders to shoot Langenscheidt, and I've got a transcript right here for Major Hochstetter to see and prove it!"

Hochstetter grabbed the piece of paper from Kalina's hand, and both he and Burkhalter read over it. They became highly interested in the details taken and finally looked over at Schumann.

"This transcript is quite detailed, Sergeant," the big general said, with a glare.

"So much description and accuracy to _not_ be fake," Hochstetter added.

Klink snapped his eyes towards Schumann and scowled at him.

"You ordered for one of your own comrades to be shot for no good reason?!" He demanded.

" _Herr General_ , surely you're not going to believe a stupid American and naive child regarding such a serious matter." Schumann argued, ignoring Klink completely.

"They aren't lying, _Herr General_ ," Kristman said, coming up behind his fellow comrade.

"Sergeant Kristman?" Klink gasped.

" _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_. What Colonel Hogan and Kalina say is true. I warned Corporal Langenscheidt the night he was shot to not listen to Sergeant Schumann's orders given to him by General Burkhalter. I heard him yell out in German to fire at an intruder, when it happened to be Langenscheidt the entire time going to speak with Major Hochstetter regarding something."

"I never _gave_ any orders to have Langenscheidt outside the camp," Burkhalter said, his eyes trailing back to Schumann in suspicion.

When everyone had their eyes on Schumann, Hogan turned to Kalina and gave a wink. She looked back at him and responded with the same gesture.

" _Herr General_ , I…" the sergeant under interrogation never finished his sentence, when he felt Kalina's boot kick him hard in the back of his foot. "Awck!" He yelled, then snapped his attention to the girl. He stormed over until he was less than an inch away from her. Kalina, however, remained unfazed and stood her ground with a hard, cold look on her face.

" _Du kleiner Rüpel_. You want me to do the same thing to you that I did to your father?" Schumann barked.

At that point, besides Hogan, everyone's eyes were bulging at what they were hearing. Klink had been telling the truth the entire time. Hogan and Kalina had been right about everything.

Klink's daughter gave an evil grin and glared her eyes at the man.

"I think you've said quite enough." She hissed.

"Why did you do it, Richard, _why_?" Kristman ordered.

"Stalag 13 is a joke. Kommandant Klink can't run this camp, I'd do much better of a job than he does!"

"Hochstetter," Burkhalter commanded. "Release Colonel Klink and have Sergeant Schumann arrested for sabotage, treason, murder, and attempted murder."

" _Jawohl, Herr General_ ," the major said, and gestured his men towards Schumann.

The Gestapo officers behind Klink removed the colonel's handcuffs and placed them on the guilty party.

"Throw him in the car," Hochstetter ordered, and watched his two men thrust their new prisoner into the vehicle.

"Klink," Burkhalter said, face to face with his subordinate. "I...should have believed you this entire time. Perhaps certain events wouldn't have happened otherwise...I..am sorry."

Hogan and Kalina stood agape at the two men. Did Burkhalter just _apologize_ for something? Either that, or both were losing their hearing.

"Oh, _Herr General_ , there's no need for an apology. I probably would have done the same thing had I'd been in your shoes. This was just a one time thing. After all, _no one_ can get past the great General…"

"Klink…"

"I know, shut up, Klink."

"I am dropping all of your charges and reinstating you as kommandant of this camp."

"Thank you, _Herr General_!"

Kalina's face brightened, and she ran towards Burkhalter and wrapped her arms around, startling the man.

" _Danke, danke, **danke** , Herr General_!" She cried, with glee.

Burkhalter patted the girl's shoulder with an unamused look to his face.

"Just be grateful you're a child. Had you'd been another officer, I would have you sent to the Russian Front for invading my personal space."

At that remark, Kalina quickly stepped away from the general, clasped her hands behind her back, and hung her head in shame.

"Well, all's well that ends well. Well, there is _one_ thing that could've gone better," Hogan said.

"And what would _that_ be, Hogan?" Burkhalter asked, with curiosity.

"Couldn't you have taken _both_ of them?"

"Hogan!" Klink bellowed, shaking his fist in the air.

Kalina could not help herself but giggle at the exchange. All Burkhalter did was roll his eyes, thankful to the heavens that he was soon leaving the nightmare he called Stalag 13.

* * *

In the infirmary, Wilson was having a casual conversation with Langenscheidt, who had woken up from his coma and was smiling. The two men were interrupted when the door to the building opened, and Hogan, Klink, and Kalina made their way inside. Seeing the young corporal awake and socializing, the three felt big grins make their way to their faces.

"Langenscheidt!" Kalina cheered, running towards her friend. When she got to him, she gently wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his. "I missed you."

Langenscheidt silently smirked and hugged Kalina back.

"It looks like he's gonna make it," Hogan said, looking at both Klink's daughter and guard.

Wilson chuckled softly.

"I _knew_ Langenscheidt was too stubborn to die. His heart is getting stronger and has no signs of abnormalities," the medic said.

"Corporal Langenscheidt, how are you feeling?" Klink asked friendly.

"Tired, but alright, _Herr Kommandant_... _Herr Kommandant_. How did you get out of the cooler?" The corporal replied, his eyes widening at the sight of his commander.

"It's a long story we'll tell you later," Hogan said.

"Papa's cleared of his charges, Langenscheidt," Kalina said.

"Ah, _gut, sehr gut_. There's just one thing I need to know," Langenscheidt answered.

"What's that?"

"How did it happen?"

Kalina giggled and again hugged the corporal, who closed his eyes and smiled in surrender. He guessed he would just have to wait until he was fully healed.

With Klink's name cleared and Langenscheidt expected to make a full recovery, Hogan's smile widened. It was good to have things back the way they were supposed to be.

* * *

"I am pleased to say that Camp Medic Wilson thinks Corporal Langenscheidt will be back to work within a month," Klink said, sitting at his desk.

Two days had gone by since Langenscheidt had regained consciousness and was improving remarkably. Though extremely fatigued, he managed to have a decent length conversation with a visitor and was eating well. He could even sit up a little bit if propped up with a pillow.

Kalina and Hogan, both standing in front of the kommandant, gave wide smiles.

"I'll just have to visit him everyday until he's better then," Klink's daughter answered.

The three were about to discuss a new topic, when the door to Klink's office opened, and Burkhalter made his way inside.

"Ah, General Burkhalter. Back so soon?" Hogan asked.

"General Burkhalter, what are you doing here? I thought you'd gone back to Berlin!" The kommandant gasped.

"I had, but I was curious to know how Corporal Langenscheidt was doing. I got your report saying he had regained consciousness," the burly general said calmly.

As Klink was about to answer, his telephone began to ring. Curious at knowing who was on the other line, the colonel picked up the phone and answered.

"Colonel Klink speaking," he said. A sudden smile grew on his face. "Uncle Gustav, it's so good to hear from you. How's your car doing?" Gustav must have answered with something horrific, when Hogan, Kalina, and Burkhalter saw Klink's jaw drop and color drain. " _How_ much is it to fix?...Uncle Gustav, is the car really worth that much money to repair, I'm sure you could find a new car at a much cheaper price...What?... _6000 Marks_?!"

Both Hogan and Kalina had their jaws hanging from their hinges, turned to look at one another, then looked back at the kommandant with their eyes wide.

"Uncle Gustav, there must be a cheaper solution _someplace_...you're leaving for Berlin?...There might be more options there they say?...But Uncle Gustav, what will happen to Kalina?...Have her stay with me until further notice?" Klink continued.

The hearing of that sentence made Klink's daughter smile wide, and her face glowed like the sun.

Burkhalter turned his eyes to Kalina and looked at her carefully, then back at his subordinate again with a neutral expression.

"No, it's not a problem at _all_! I'd _love_ to have my daughter to stay here, but I'm not sure it would be alright with General Burkhalter...yes, Uncle. I will discuss it with him as soon as I'm done talking to you...I wish you luck with your trip to Berlin... _Heil Hitler_." With that, Klink hung up his phone and turned to his commander. "My Uncle Gustav has to go to Berlin to see if he can find cheaper finances for either fixing his old car or buy a new one. He suggests Kalina come live here until he has settled on a decision."

"Oh please, General Burkhalter! I'll help the guards and watch the prisoners, help _Fraulein Hilda_ with secretary duties, I'll even clean your car every time you come to visit!" Kalina begged, her hands clasped together before her.

"Don't make me send her back to her step father's place, _Herr General_. He treats my little girl so poorly. And her mother is nowhere _near_ mentally capable of raising a child," the kommandant said, trying to make his case. Having Kalina with him at camp would be the best gift of all out of this entire war. Even better than a promotion to general!

"I am sorry to say that Kalina's step father is dead, Klink," Burkhalter said, still no expression to his face.

"What?" Klink gasped.

"He was killed in combat against a rogue Gestapo officer that had turned traitor. He's been dead for four months now."

"What about Janine? How has she been handling the loss?"

"Not well. As soon as she received the news her husband had been killed, she had a complete mental breakdown. I had her sent to a mental hospital to recover from the trauma."

"You mean to tell me my baby has nowhere to live?"

Burkhalter did not answer.

" _Herr General, please_ let Kalina stay here. I won't slack off on my duties, I'll keep my perfect no escape record intact, _I'll_ clean your car when you come to visit!" Klink pleaded, _him_ now doing the bargaining.

Burkhalter looked at Klink for a long while, then made his eyes to Kalina.

The small teenager gazed at the general with her big blue eyes, pleading to come live at Stalag 13. Her lips and hands were trembling. She knew the decision was Burkhalter's, and she prayed that he would make the same decision she had made.

Burkhalter turned his attention back to the German colonel and saw the same look in his eyes.

After a long period thinking about the matter, the Luftwaffe made his decision and answered.

"Alright...she can stay. But _just_ until your uncle can find financial aid."

Kalina squealed with delight and rushed into her father's arms. She and Klink both held onto each other tight, and their faces were brighter than the sunshine.

Hogan could not help but smile. He liked Kalina, and he was glad that she got to be with her father again. He knew how much she had missed him since being assigned to Stalag 13 in 1940. Who knew; he might even make her a member of his team.

" _Danke, Herr General_. I will keep my camp running with the same authority as always, I promise you!" Klink promised.

"I will hold you to that. If you excuse me, I am off to the infirmary." Burkhalter answered. He walked out of the office and was soon gone from sight.

The two Klinks looked at the direction Burkhalter had gone in, then back at each other and hugged one another.

"Kalina, I'm sorry you have to be kept behind all these fences and wires now," Hogan said, making his way over to the two Germans.

"Don't be sorry, Colonel Hogan. I like it here," Kalina answered, with a smile.

"Schultz!" Klink called out.

It did not take more than three seconds for the big guard in calling to appear.

" _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_!" He spoke boldly.

"Show Kalina the basic duties of camp guards, won't you? She'll be staying with us for awhile."

"Really?!" Schultz cried, with glee.

Kalina sprinted towards Schultz and grabbed him by the hand.

"Come on, Schultz! I wanna tell Corporal Newkirk, LeBeau, Sergeant Carter, and Kinch," she said energetically.

The two of them quickly disappeared from the office, the young girl's laugh heard in the distance.

Hogan and Klink walked over to the office window, opened it, and looked out to see Kalina talking with Hogan's men. Although the conversation could not be heard, the topic became obvious when the four enlisted men starting smiling and bringing Kalina and Schultz in for a group hug and huge celebration.

Both colonels chuckled at the sight. It would be a nice change in camp having Kalina around. She made the war a bit more bearable with her little laugh and bubbly personality.

"Kommandant, I think things around here are gonna be a little bit better from now on," Hogan said, his eyes never leaving the sight of the group of six.

"Colonel Hogan, I think that's the first thing I've ever agreed with you on," Klink answered, his eyes sparkling like the ocean.

The American smiled wider at the German, then returned his eyes to ahead of him. Both colonels watched in content silence, as they saw a radiant future ahead for Stalag 13.


End file.
